


Limbo

by LaCicer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Casa di riposo, Limbo, Vecchiaia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCicer/pseuds/LaCicer
Summary: Vi presento Diego, un anziano vagamente incazzoso, che non sta dove vorrebbe.Scritta per il COWT8





	Limbo

Era cominciato tutto cinque mesi prima, colpa della pioggia e di quella stupida passerella che doveva utilizzare da quando le ginocchia sembravano spezzarsi a ogni gradino. Il vero problema non era neanche l’irrigidimento delle ginocchia, il vero problema erano gli occhi che nonostante gli occhiali sembravano essersi stancati di fare il loro lavoro e volevano la pensione… in più di ottant’anni di lavoro la minima dovevano averla maturata! Forse, però, il vero problema era quel generale rallentamento di riflessi, che quei giovani dottorini ancora sporchi di latte avevano chiamato in causa per impedirgli di rinnovare la patente. Dicevano che avrebbe potuto costituire un pericolo per se stesso. Dopo più di sessant’anni di guida senza neanche un incidente! Se avesse guidato, non sarebbe successo nulla. Anzi, se quell’idiota - certamente distratto dal cellulare - non gli avesse tagliato la strada in mezzo all'incrocio… se non avesse corso come un pazzo… Perché lui aveva guardato. Aveva guardato e la strada era libera. Se il cretino non avesse corso come un pazzo, non gli avrebbe tagliato la strada e non ci sarebbe stato l'incidente, né la successiva revisione. L'avrebbe pure visto, peraltro, se l’illuminazione non fosse stata pessima e quello era dovuto alla compagnia elettrica pubblica, che lasciava intere strade al buio, e quindi dei suoi dirigenti politici che si intascavano i suoi soldi lasciandoli comunque al buio. In ultima istanza, quindi era colpa della compagnia elettrica pubblica se non gli avevano permesso di rinnovare la patente, se era stato costretto a prendere i mezzi pubblici in un giorno di pioggia per ritirare i soldi che sarebbero finiti di nuovo nelle tasche della compagnia elettrica stessa e di tutti quegli altri che gli succhiavano via la sua misera pensione. Era solo colpa loro quindi se quel giorno invece di fare un’interminabile fila alle poste era finito in quella bolgia infernale che chiamano pronto soccorso. I medici avevano detto frattura del femore, ma ripensandoci era solo un modo carino per chiamarla condanna a morte o anche scusa. Scusa per i suoi figli per dire che non era più in grado di gestirsi da solo, che doveva andare in un posto con gente della sua età, dove si sarebbero presi cura di lui. Un limbo, non nell’accezione dantesca del termine. Quel luogo era piuttosto un luogo sospeso che odorava di chiuso e dimenticato, di incuria e indifferenza. Sotto l'aspetto sorridente e apparentemente gentile degli operatori di nascondeva la freddezza dell’ospedale e gli aghi delle sanguisughe, il cui cibo erano i suoi soldi. Tutti i suoi soldi e parte di quelli dei suoi disgraziati figli finivano nella pancia della sanguisuga, perché il suo limbo era proprio bello: nessuno li maltrattava, li cambiavano tutti i giorni, si assicuravano che bevessero sempre. Era un limbo bellissimo con quelle stanze tutte uguali, ognuna con la propria televisione. La signora della stanza 415 era la signora Rai Tre. Diego non sapeva come si chiamasse. Non l'aveva mai vista. Sapeva però che guardava sempre e solo Rai Tre, non cambiava mai canale. Passando davanti la sua stanza, Diego aveva la certezza di sentire le trasmissioni del canale con la stessa certezza con cui avrebbe visto sorgere il sole ogni mattina. Un giorno, passò di fronte alla stanza 415 e non sentì niente. Incuriosito dal silenzio, bussò un paio di volte, senza ricevere risposta. In quel momento, passava per quel corridoio Matilde, una delle infermiere.  
“Non te l'hanno detto Diego? La signora Michetti non c’è più. Se n’è andata ieri sera.”  
Diego rimase impietrito a fissare l’uscio silenzioso, ignorando Matilde che gli appoggiava dolcemente la mano sull’avambraccio. Quel luogo bellissimo, il più moderno di tutti, era un limbo tra l’inferno e il paradiso, abitato da anime che più o meno pazientemente attendevano solo il loro momento per impegnare l'unica uscita possibile.


End file.
